For Eternity
by TueyTwoShoes
Summary: Short one shot explaining Edward and Bella's relationship. After the wedding and change. Shows Bella's strong side and Edward'd vulnerable side. Centered around the song "your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


**A/N: I wanted to write a songfic one-shot, and this song was perfect. I hope you guys will like it.**

Your Guardian Angel

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen.

I live with vampires. Seven of them. I'm actually married to one.

In fact, I am a vampire.

But, I didn't have a heart even before I was changed. I'd already given it away. To Edward.

My Edward.

_When I see, Your Smile  
__Tears run down my face  
__I can't replace  
__And now that I'm stronger I've figured out.  
__How this world turns cold  
__And it breaks through my soul  
__And, I know  
__I'll find deep inside me  
__I can be the one._

I used to think that Edward was too good for me. He has the body of a Greek god, and the face of an angel.

His crooked smile makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time. It's my favorite sight in the world.

There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my existence with. No one can replace him. I loved another, though.

My best friend, Jacob. He was a werewolf. He detested Edward. You see, werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies.

They were both strong, and beautiful. I, as a mere human girl, was so fragile to them both.

But now I'm a vampire. I'm no longer delicate. I'm strong.

It's hard though, to resist human blood. Everything is cold, and I don't have to breathe, and I can't sleep, or cry.

And blood is so warm. And delicious. And so tempting.

But I know that I have the will to resist hunting humans.

Because I'm Edward's. And he's mine.

I, _I, _was the one he wanted.

_I will never let you fall.  
__I'll stand up with you forever.  
__I'll be there for you through it all.  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
__It's okay, It's okay, It's okay._

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I am a monster. A vampire.

But I can't be such a terrible creature if I have such an angel beside me for the rest of my days.

My Bella, my angel.

When she was human, she was so fragile. It scared me to touch her. I could so easily kill her.

She's so clumsy. I would never let her fall though, not while I was there. I would catch her.

Now that she's a vampire like me, we can stand together forever. I don't have to catch her anymore, because she doesn't fall.

However, I will be there for her if she does.

She's experiencing so much temptation right now, as a newborn vampire.

I can see it in her eyes. She wants blood.

But she's dealing well with all of the pressure. I think she's more upset about what she had to leave behind.

Her mother, her father, her friends at school.

Jacob Black.

But I don't see regret. I am so thankful for that.

She does still want me.

I would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy. I would die for her.

And it would be okay, because she loves me.

_Seasons are changing  
__And waves are crashing  
__And stars are falling all for us._

I am so happy when I'm with Edward. So calm. So peaceful.

Here in Alaska, we'll just sit on the beach together, at midnight. Just looking at the sky.

In the early days of our relationship, Edward left me. Nothing seemed to be happy anymore. Everything was the same, but nothing was the same.

Days and weeks and months passed, but I never noticed. It was all gray.

But when I found him again, everything was vibrant and exciting.

Seasons changed, tides moved.

And the stars were back in the sky.

Because my world had returned.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Bella makes the restless nights peaceful for me.

Days seem to never end.

I was always the odd one out in my family of seven.

The days were meaningless, the nights lasted for ever.

But when I met Bella, we spent endless hours together, and everything was vivid and joyful.

She's my only one.

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever__.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

I used to fall a lot.

But Edward seems to be the clumsy one now.

Well, not really, but he always seems to be searching for doubt on my face. Or regret for being what I am.

I stand tall, a doubt never passing my mind.

I chose him over Jake. I chose him over everything.

I want to be there through it all, everything important or miniscule.

I want nothing more than to be there, standing at his side, for eternity.

I may be stuck in a nineteen year old body, and I may never be able to see my family again, and I may never live again, but none of that matters.

What I want, all of it, is right there.

He hunts beside me.

He lays beside me at night.

He holds me when I cry out for human blood.

He brings me home my homework.

He is my only one.

My every one.

And I will fight for this.

I would fight the Volturi, the wolves, Victoria…

Anyone and everyone who threatens him.

Even if it kills me.

_'Cause you're my,  
you're my, my,  
My true love,  
my whole heart._

I love Bella.

Although my heart had no beat, and I no life, she fell in love with me.

I was a hunter, a lion.

And she was prey, an innocent lamb.

Beauty and the Beast.

I felt so weak whoever I was near her, in those early days.

She could control my every emotion.

I thought it could never be.

You see, she was my _la tua cantante_. My singer.

I longed for her blood, more than any other human's.

And, at the time, I didn't know why.

Only one thing kept me from ever hurting her.

Her and her lovely freesia scent.

I loved her. From the very first time I saw her, I did. Even if I wanted to kill her, I loved her.

But I never thought she could love me back.

I never, not in my wildest daydreams.

She, always surprising me, did.

She loved me back.

_Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here! _

When Edward left me, I was devastated.

Like I said, nothing would change.

I was always wondering what I had done that had made him stop loving me.

I played thousands of different scenarios in my mind. But none fit.

I succumbed to numbing my mind. I dreaded school, where I met him.

The only place I felt safe from my devastation was La Push.

With Jacob.

He was so different from Edward. And he despised him.

What could be better than learning to blame _him_ for leaving?

And Jake was the best person to teach me. He instilled in me that I never wanted what Edward had to offer.

With him, I would never have to give anything up. And I still would have the perfect guy. Him.

Maybe… I wasn't in love with him. I think I was in love with the idea of Jacob. All the mystery and intrigue, without the pain and sorrow.

The perfect romance.

But, Edward was my only one.

He was going to commit suicide because I wasn't there with him.

When Alice told me, I couldn't believe it.

I thought he didn't love me.

I heard that, terrible, menacing, breaking word from his lips.

"No."

But I couldn't bet against Alice. That was stupid.

So I went to save him.

And I did.

And he did love me.

And he promised me he'd never leave again.

He hasn't broken that promise.

It doesn't look like he will anytime soon.

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill! _

The thought has crossed my mind that Bella is just using me.

I shudder to think of it.

I know I'm probably being paranoid. She wouldn't become a vampire just for the heck of it.

Would she?

You know what?

I don't care.

So, pull my stings Bella! Yank my chain!

I'll love you whatever you do or whoever you are.

But, please, please, please don't be true.

I'm really, truly, seriously in love with you.

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen

_I will never let you fall_

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

I was a lamb

_I'll be there for you through it all!_

I was a lion

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

I am a vampire in love

_I will never let you fall!_

I am a monster in love

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

I love you, Edward.

_I'll be there for you through it all!_

I love you, Bella

_Even it saving you sends me to heaven…_

_**For Eternity**_


End file.
